Not what we had expected
by lilwolf12321
Summary: What happens when the avengers encounter a strange new energy they have never seen before? And when it turns out to be a mischievous teenage girl? Some ROTG things are mentioned not a total crossover. My version of a Fem/Jack STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY. FIRST EVER STORY ON HERE. Also some swearing.
1. New Energy

Chapter 1

Hellcarrier, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean

After New York, everyone had been on edge. Even now, 3 years later with everything going fine, they could not forget how helpless they had felt. Fury knew he could count on the Avengers to help him out but that still didn't shake the feeling away.

Thor was now able to travel between earth and Asgard easily, which was handy for Fury when he needed him. Banner had gained more control over the Hulk. Stark was still a stubborn child. And Barton and Romanoff were still his best agents. But Captain was still adjusting to the 70 years of technology.

Standing in the bridge of the Hellcarrier, Nick Fury watched his agents working. Satisfied with the new reports in his hand, Fury turned to walk out but stops suddenly when he hears the unpleasant sound of a warning beep. Fury turns slowly back to the screens to see Agent Hill marching towards him.

"Sir," Agent Hill questioned standing in front of her boss.

"Yes." Fury stated simply.

Agent Hill looked pale and gulped. "It seems we have discovered a new energy."

Fury stiffened and looked at her as she continued.

"We have never seen something so powerful and no one knows what it is coming from not even our best scientists. It's also… in New York."

"Call them."

* * *

Avengers Tower, New York

Natasha POV

When Natasha got the call from Fury all the members of the team seemed to be in all different places of the Avengers Tower and lucky her, she had to go get them all one by one.

When Natasha came in saying they got a call from fury everyone groaned, but when she also mentioned that Fury was worried they all jumped and got moving.

She had told each to go to the lounge where she would brief them and discuss what they were going to do.

"Nice of you to join us" Steve commented as Tony came in last and sat down.

"Pleasure." Tony stated unamused.

Natasha then decided to stand up to explain the situation to the oblivious men. She had no idea if this mission was going to be dangerous or not and wasn't sure how these men were going to react.

"Before, when I got the call from Fury, he sounded a bit worried. Apparently Fury has been doing scans checking for any strange activity or energy and today, Fury's agents found an unknown energy that seems as if it has appeared out of nowhere. It's here in New York and Fury wants us to check it out. He also says that it looks very similar to the energy that Loki used in his Sceptre but much more powerful."

Natasha looked around to watch the expressions on their faces change to a slight bit of worry and annoyance. She could see the men around her were repeating her speech in their heads.

"Fury wants us to capture and question anyone near the source of energy and detain anyone in possession of it." She continued.

"Where is it?" Clint asked.

Natasha quickly checked the device in her hand. It showed her a large map of New York with one single red dot. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Steve slowly shaking his head as he watched her tap the screen.

"I don't understand technology" he mumbled.

Natasha frowned as she mumbled "The Four Seasons hotel?"

"The Four Seasons hotel?" Bruce repeated. "That's where the source of the new energy is?"

"Yep." Natasha said, not looking up from her device in her hand. "And it seems that our source is in the penthouse."

* * *

**This is my first story ever so please give me some feedback on what you think of it. I also will MUCH appreciate if anyone has any ideas on how to make my writing better. I know I am a terrible writer and I want to be better so please help!**

**Comment and Review!**


	2. Teenagers

Chapter 2

Clint POV

At 9pm that night 5 Avengers stood in the dark hallway staring at the penthouse door. (Bruce went to the Hellcarrier where he would wait for them.) They all looked quite funny there, all in their suits with every single one with a weapon. Clint had suggested the idea of going in from the roof so no one would see them and not to cause alarm.

When they arrived, Clint was surprised when he heard very loud music playing from the other side of the door. Clint then heard an automated voice, a bit like Jarvis, naming the song 'Queen and I' Gym Class Heroes.

"Tony, can you do a thermal reading. I want to know how many people are in there. If any." Natasha whispered.

"Only one person." Tony murmured from inside his suit.

It was decided that Tony and Thor would stay by the door while Natasha, Clint and Steve creep in and ask the man to come with them if he refused they would use force. Tony and Thor would come in after to help with the second bit. It was a simple plan which would work, if nothing came unexpected.

Clint, Natasha and Steve crept in down the hallway weapons held out, ready. They snuck up to the living room and were about to put the plan into action when they saw the small girl in front of them.

None of the avengers would have ever expected a teenage girl dancing around the room with a bottle of rum in her hand to be the only person in the room.

Luckily the music was so loud that the girl did not hear each Avenger stumble over their words and feet as they hid down the hallway again.

"Wrong room?" Steve said as they tumbled out the door.

"Tony" Natasha said glancing back at the door.

"Jarvis, where is the energy source?" Tony muttered from inside his metal armour.

"Sir, it seems that the girl is the energy source you are looking for"

Clint saw as each Avenger heard this, their faces changed to a lot of confusion, even his.

_A teenaged girl?_

Clint watched as Natasha's face turned a bit angry as she then got up and walked confidently into the lounge with both guns held out.

The young girl was still dancing when she turned around to see 4 Avengers coming into the room staring at her with confused faces.

She hadn't seen Natasha but when she did she stopped dancing instantly. Clint wasn't surprised when he saw a look a pure fear pass over the girls brown eyes but he was when it passed as quickly as it had come.

The girl looked very young. 15 maybe 16, though she was pretty for a child her age. She had long, straight strawberry blonde hair that went down below her shoulders. Bits of it covering her brown eyes that jumped from each person in the room. Her small lips parted as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. She was also very thin and short but not in an unhealthy way. She was wearing a large navy hoodie that went past her waist and brown skinny jeans that cut off at her calves. Clint noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes, not even socks. Other than that she looked like any other normal teenager.

Wait... Fury was worried about... a teenager?

Clint was slightly amused by this and it seemed the others were thinking the same. He looked at each avengers face to see a slight curve at one corner and even though he couldn't see Tony's face beneath his metal mask, he knew he was grinning widely.

"Wanna drink?" she asked, holding up the rum bottle towards them.

Both Clint and Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

"Who are you?" Natasha asks in a tight voice.

The girl looks quiet amused as she loosens up. "'Bout to ask ya the same thing. Who are you guys?"

Thor steps forward and, to no one in particular, booms "The strange energy source is a teenage girl!"

Tony steps forward, making metal clanks on the polished floor, and answered the girl's question, "We are the Avengers."

"Uhh... Why are you here?" The kid asks.

This time it's Clint who responds. "We would like to ask you a few questions."

The girl who hasn't moved since she saw Natasha now moves to the bar and reaches for another bottle and glass. 5 pairs of eyes and two guns follow her as she moves.

Steve steps forward and puts his hand on Natasha's shoulder, "lower your guns, she is just a child."

"Who drinks." The girl added smirking and taking another gulp from the bottle, ignoring the wine glass in front of her.

"Not helping your own case, kid" Captain says, glaring at the small girl.

Natasha hesitates but obeys her eyes never once leaving the other female.

Clint didn't know why Natasha was so wary of the tiny girl; after all she was just a small girl.

The girl now pouring another drink is staring at them all, examining them all one by one. Clint watched as the kid then shrugs and moves around to sit on one of the bar stools. As she sits she spins. "wooooooo" she says as the chair spins to a stop, facing them.

Clint now notices a large stick in her hand. _When did she pick that up?_ It looked old and had a curve at the top. Like a Shepard crook. It also seems to glow?

"So you guys are the Avengers right? Well that means Fury must have sent you." She questioned disturbing Clint's thoughts.

"Yes that's right but could you please come with us so-" Clint started.

"Why isn't he here then?"

She grinned as all she got for an answer were 5 blank faces.

"I mean he sent you guys here to probably capture me to take me back to your secret hideout to ask 'questions' and put me in some sort of cage, why is he not here himself?" the strange girl said.

"Where are your parents" Steve got out.

"Seriously" she continued, "he could of come with you guys and do you really think a god, a superhuman, a metal man with guns, a ninja with gun and an archer who is actually pretty ninja himself, do you think they can't handle a 16 year old girl with a stick." Kat said blankly pointing to each one of the Avengers.

This girl had some guts. She didn't talk to them as if they were Avengers and superheroes. She just talked… like a teenager.

This is definitely not what Clint had expected.

But she didn't stop there, "tell your boss that if he wants answers come get'em himself"

Steve chuckles as the girl plops down on the couch and turns on the TV.

Clint shared a look with everyone that said that no one wanted to attack her because she is a kid and a small girl at that, who has not done anything that, could be said as okay for attacking her and taking her away.

"Fine, 3 of you, or all of you whatever, stay here with me and there is a phone there call your boss tell him to come."

She stops as if she has remembers something and adds "actually your boss is probably listening to this whole thing so MR NICK FURY COME HERE YOUR BLOODY SELF THE AVENGERS ARE NOT ERRAND BOYS AND GIRLS!"

Clint can't help but smile as she did all that yelling while still staring at the cartoon on the TV.

In their earpieces, the Avengers all hear a command from Fury in and irritated voice.

"Detain her and bring her to me."

Clint is the first one to act as he moves to grab her but she jerks up off the couch. As Clint reaches for her as she nimbly escapes his grasp suddenly jumping backwards onto the counter. But she seems to float up, not exactly jump.

She holds out her hands towards Clint and a dull numbing feeling goes through his body. But it doesn't go, Clint's limbs stay rigid in place.

"What the hell? How come I can't move?" Clint gasped.

"Sorry dude." She says.

Clint can see real regretful look in her eyes.

And as if Clint is her puppet his body unwillingly follows her hand as she flings him into Thor and Tony.

The numbness leaves Clint as he tumbles into them, knocking them both to the floor.

_How did she do that to me?_

Steve runs towards her and lunges for her foot to make sure she didn't jump again but she was faster than any human Clint had ever seen, she leaps over Steve's head as if she was playing leap frog, all the while giggling.

Without a sound she lands onto the floor and points her stick to the Captains feet.

White and blue light strikes out from her stick and… Ice. _What the hell? How did she do that?_ Clint thought. Carefully eyeing the girls stick.

Clint had just untangled himself from Tony and Thor when he saw that Steve's feet have a thick layer of ice holding his feet to the polished floor.

"What?" Steve exclaims jerking his body around trying to break free.

The girl laughs as she aims at Thor's feet moving towards her.

But as she fires again Natasha does the same. The girl moves to jump out the way but doesn't miss the bullet.

A big rip is across the sleeve with red blood pouring out. She looks up at Natasha with an angry look in her eyes. Still grasping her stick she slaps her hand onto her arm and with makes her way to the roof to floor windows. Very quickly.

Thor had broken the ice with his hammer and now all the Avengers leap to her, aiming to tackle her to the ground but when they all land on the ground she is not beneath them. Glass shatters around them as they watch as the laughing girl free falls out the window.

* * *

**Please give me feedback and tell me what you think! I need help to improve the story so you guys who are reading it can enjoy it more.**


	3. She can what?

Chapter 3

Tony POV

"NO!" 5 different voices yelled.

Tony quickly stands up and jumps out the window after the girl. "Why would she jump" he asked himself.

He saw the girl below him she was still holding that stick she had picked up before and was still holding her injured arm.

_Did I just hear her laugh?_

"80 feet sir."

They were both getting closer to the ground when suddenly the girl lurched upward.

She turns back with a smile that soon fades as she sees Tony righting himself to follow her direction. Still flying forward she turns and shoots ice at him.

Tony easily dodges and commands, "Jarvis, we need to catch this girl."

He speeds after the small girl into the city darting between the tall glowing buildings of New York City. Every now and then she turns and shoots ice back at Tony.

She wasn't far ahead now but when he reached out to grab her. She curved suddenly out of his reach and a huge gust of wind hits him, pushing him further away from the girl.

He started after her again this time faster though she seems to slow a little bit. "Maybe she's getting tired" he wondered.

He was right; he was close enough to hear her quick intake of breaths.

He puts everything he has into the lurch forward to grab her. He clasped his metal hand around her ankle and stopped mid-air.

"Ugh" She grunted as she was pulled back into one metal arm while the other free hand pried free the stick. She squirmed to get out of Tony's hold but she was still just a kid. Together they flew back to her hotel room to the still stuck Captain and a pissed Fury.

Tony sets her down and as soon as she is out of is hold she jumps for her stick, but Tony and his inner child holds it above his head as she reaches for it.

She huffs in annoyance, sticking out her tongue, crossing her arms and glaring at Tony.

Fury looks at the girl once then glances at Thor who lifts her small body up by her hoodie. She is dangling in the air squirming around trying to break free. She looks even smaller now being held by the huge god.

She then tries to escape by using her feet as leverage pushing against Thor thick armour. She stops as she sees Fury grab the stick off Tony and pass it to one of his agents her eyes never once leaving the stick.

She is squirming so hard that she finally wriggles out of Thor's tight grip and runs to grab her stick from one of the agents.

Fury spins and before the girl can do anything he injects something into her neck.

She yelps as falls back onto the ground. Scrambling to get up the girl seemed to be losing consciousness. "See ya later I guess." She mumbles smirking.

Tony could see she was fighting it and even though Tony had no idea what was injected into her he knew it wouldn't kill her. If Fury wanted to ask her some questions he would get them. He wasn't going to kill his only lead.

She hasn't stopped smiling at all this whole time. It doesn't even go completely as the girl's eyes roll back and she slowly slumps down on the floor, her only movement a steady rise and fall of her chest.

Fury looks at her and orders "Just bring her back to Base, we don't know what she is capable of." He then stalks out the room a trail of agents behind him.

Thor again picks up the small girl bridal style and carefully makes sure he is not hurting her before walking out after Fury.

Each of the Avengers walk out the room, following Fury like children.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Learning TIME

Chapter 4

In the Hellcarrier

Bruce POV

"A teenage girl" Bruce mumbled as he laid the girls stick on the lab desk.

He was still processing the information he had just been given about the encounter with the girl. _How could a 16 year old girl been the source of energy, which is very similar to the one in Loki's sceptre? _

When the rest of the Avengers had arrived back Bruce had not expected them to be carrying the small teenage girl. She had been taken straight to the infirmary where they treated her bullet wound. She had then been taken to the same cell Loki had been in and was now lying still on the floor.

Bruce kept on glancing at the screen that showed the girl.

Yes, it was possible, but it had never happened before. And that this energy had just appeared out of nowhere was weird.

Tony and Bruce had been given the job of, again, testing the stick.

"How the hell did this girl do those ice things to Captain's feet?" Tony asked.

"Nothing has checked out. Every single test we've done, nothing has happened. It's just a stick." Tony continued, "oh and it glowed when she held it but now it's just a FRIGGING STICK!"

"No idea" Bruce said slumping down onto the nearby chair rubbing his forehead.

At that moment Clint came in frowning as he was reading a thin folder in his hands.

"We found some stuff on her" Clint said blankly opening the folder.

"Though not much" he added.

Bruce and Tony came out from behind their desks to listen to see if any of this will help.

"It seems that the Girl is named Katherine Frost. She has been seen in many different places over the last 10 years. All small towns in Alaska, Mexico, Egypt, Corsica, New Zealand and about a dozen other places as well. No plane tickets - of course. She also seems to do things, small things, but they have seemed to get her in the newspaper nearly everywhere."

"What kind of things are in these newspapers?" Tony asked.

"Things from getting in bar fights with motorcycle gangs and thugs to saving cats from trees for old ladies. And it's funny; she disappears from each place as soon as she is noticed. She seems to like buying big house's which we checked out as well as each of the dates she rented or bought them, and it seems the longest time she has gone without being in a town was 3 years, shortest time - 14 months."

Clint finished closing the folder in his hands.

"Uhh, what about her family? Surely she must have someone, somewhere, right?" Bruce asked.

"Nope. We can't find anything on any one related to her. No missing person websites either." Clint answered.

"So a young teenage girl who has powers, can fly, goes from place to place, only possession is a stick and no trace of where she came from or family." Bruce summed up.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Clint shrugged.

"No birth date?" Tony asked.

"Nope. None we can find."

Just then Natasha hurried in. "She's awake."

* * *

**Please give me feedback and feel free to ask anything!**


	5. Questioning

Chapter 5

In the hell-carrier

Kats POV

"This place is boring" she yelled into the room.

It had only been a few minutes since she had just woken up and the last thing she remembered was Fury injecting her with something weird.

She had no idea had long she had been out but she did know she had been kidnapped by those 'heroes' and she was getting bored.

After she had been injected by that stuff with Fury she had passed out only to awaken in a large white round cage/room with thick glass walls.

She could easily escape but she didn't know exactly where she was so she might just run into another room into another cell. Plus she had no idea where her staff was and that she _needed_.

She hadn't seen any of those Avengers or Fury since she woke up. But she was graced with ones presence after banging on the glass walls repeatedly.

"This was made to hold things much stronger than you" Fury said. Walking around the outside the edge of the cell.

Kat not realising he was there jumped at the sound of his voice.

She quickly gained composure and stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms placing her hand right on the bullet wound.

She hissed as she yanked her hand away and pulled up her long blue red stained sleeve. A white bandage had been wrapped around her now aching wound.

_How did I not notice this? They must've done this when I passed out. _

She thought as she unwrapped the dressing and poked and prodded the tender skin.

"Don't do that if you want to heal." A soft feminine voice said.

"Huh?" Kat said looking up.

Just outside her prison stood a thin red-haired woman in a black skin-tight outfit staring at her as if she was regretful.

"Who are you and how long have I been out?" Kat asked curiously.

The woman looked at her with the same unchanged expression but Kat could see she was surprised by her question by the way she stopped walking for a second.

"it's been 2 days." The lady said carefully.

Suddenly Kat remembered this lady's face, _she was the one pointing guns at me. _

She looked down at her sore arm then back at the lady.

"Did you shoot me then drug me? That usually only happens at parties" she laughed.

This was certainly not the reaction the lady had been expecting because she looked extremely confused and frowned at Kat.

Kat continued to giggle but soon stopped as she noticed that more people were entering the room outside her cell.

Kat knew these were the Avenger people who had taken her but she had no idea why they took her and who they are. And why did that guy say she was the source of strange energy?

She stared at them all one by one and tried desperately to remember what she could about them, even their names would help.

_How come I can't remember anything about these guys?_

Eventually she gave up on what memories she had and stretched her arms.

"Who are you guys?" she questioned.

"Who are you?" The tall and muscly blonde guy asked at the same time. (Steve)

Fury, at least she remembered him, stepped forward from the group and stated "We want to know about you and in return we will answer what we can."

"Sounds okay to me. You first" Kat said bringing herself up with what energy she still had. She felt so weak.

"What is your name?" Fury questioned.

"Kat." She said simply.

"What is your full name?" fury

"Hey now we are going to have turns okay? What are all of your guys' full names and hero names?"

Fury sighed and complied.

"Steve Rogers – Captain America,  
Thor Odinson of Asgard,  
Dr. Bruce Banner - the Hulk,  
Agent Clint Barton – Hawkeye,  
Tony Stark – Ironman,  
Agent Natasha Romanoff."

"What is your full name?" Steve asked before Fury had the chance.

"Katherine Frost" she declared in an overly proper voice bowing before them.

She then looked up from her bow and added "please don't call me that. Kat is just fine."

"Why did you take me?" she inquired making herself comfortable on the cold floor again.

Fury stepped toward Kats glass cell and told her quite openly,

"Recently we have been doing some scans across the globe searching for any threats to our planet. The other day we picked up on something we have never seen before but like another we have. What we discovered, was you. Your energy is alike to one other we have only seen once and we do not wish to see again. We wished to ask you some questions and to see if you are a threat. We want to know what are you and what can you do?"

"Whoa, uhh okay. Well here is the thing; I have been like this my whole life which for you guys is a pretty long time, well my life that I remember." She answered sadly, looking down at her hands.

"What do you mean? How old are you?" queried Bruce.

"I'm 316" Kat said looking up again smiling.

Silence.

_Hehe._

First to recover was Bruce who exclaimed "How is that possible?

"How are you guys like you are? I don't know how it works, it just is." Kat replied.

"Where were you born?" Tony asked quickly after.

"Well, I'll just tell you everything. It's not like you can use it against me. About 300 years ago I woke up beside a frozen lake and, yes this sounds crazy, but the only thing I knew was my name. Nothing else. I woke up with only my staff and can I please have it back? Anyway I found out soon after that I have a lot of powers or skills, whatever. I have no memory of my life before the lake if there even was one, so don't bother. I soon realized that I wasn't aging like everyone around me. So I had to move from place to place before anyone noticed how I looked sixteen for 20 years. Can I have my staff back now? I told you a lot."

6 open-mouthed faces hung open staring at her. The only one without an open mouth was Thor who was still staring at her, but not in the same way. As if he knew something she didn't.

Fury gained composure first. He stared at Kat and then at Thor, who hadn't taken his gaze away from her.

"Are you of Asgard?" Thor asked carefully.

"Um, I don't think so." She replied truthfully.

"How would we be able to tell if she was?" Clint inquired.

"Blood test?" Steve asked, not taking his eyes off Kat sitting on the floor.

"No, no that wouldn't… actually it just might. I mean Thor is older than all of us and is also strong and stuff. He won't have completely different DNA but there will have to be something different to human's right? Thor do you think it will work?" Natasha said.

"I am not sure. It might work and if she is… Fury let me take her to Asgard to Odin. He may know something about her"

"Who is that and why would he know me"

Ignoring Kat Fury seemed to be debating with himself whether or not to let Thor take her.

"Do I get any say in this? What if I don't want to know what I am? I pretty happy with knowing what I know even if it's not much" Kat demanded.

They definitely heard her because all of the Avengers turned to look at her again, sadly. Only Fury ignored her as he turned to Thor.

"I don't want her to leave here in case she escapes. Is there any one you can bring here to tell us about her?"

"I will go back to Asgard but I doubt I can get any answers without bringing her to them." Thor replied.

"Can we do the blood test as well? I want to see if it will work." Bruce asked Fury.

"Yes. Do it now so Thor can go to Asgard as soon as possible." Fury commanded striding out of the room.

"HEY!" Kat shouted, causing Fury to turn back to her. "Do I get any say in this?"

"No." Fury stated walking back into the hallway closing the doors behind him.

"Thanks Nicky." Kat said glaring at the last place fury had been.

Kat noticed she received a few smiles around the room some hidden, some plain on their faces._ At least some people have a sense of humour._

"Why don't you want to know who you are?" Natasha asked interrupting Kats thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, well when I woke up I did search everywhere and asked everyone, which was a bad idea. I never found anything anyway. So why start again if I'll only be disappointed again." Kat remarked.

"Oh," Natasha muttered.

"But now you might be able to know for sure." Steve persisted.

"I'm pretty happy knowing what I know, but yeah go ahead not like I really have a choice." Kat shrugged rubbing her red wound on her arm.

"Can I have my staff back?" she added happily looking up.

_No fun being sad when I don't really care._

It was then that Fury walked in again with a whole lot of agents trailing behind him. "Can we trust you to come and get the blood test peacefully with no mishaps?" Fury said dully.

"Yes you can your royal hinney-ness." Kat remarked cheekily.

But Fury ignored the comment and opened the doors to her cell. Two agents walked in and grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up. Kat cried out as the pain tore through her arm and jumped up away from their touch.

"I can walk" she snapped, shaking off their hands, clutching her sore arm and walking towards the open door.


	6. Creep

Chapter 6

Unknown location

He stood alone in his dark room sitting with his head in his hands holding a picture of a blonde girl in his hands.

_How could she not be there. I must have checked 200 times to make sure she was at that hotel in New York. But when I arrived she was not there. _

"How could she disappear again!" he shouted to the empty room. Crumpling the picture in his hand.

"Sir" a small voice mumbled.

"Yes." The man growled, glaring at the small man beside him.

"We found her." he squeaked.

The man unclenched his fist and flattened out the picture.

"I'm coming, my little kitty Kat."


	7. Bored

Chapter 7

Cell, Hellcarrier

Kats POV

Blood tests hurt.

Since it was her first time ever getting a needle in her arm sucking out blood, Kat thought it hurt a lot. Sure she has had much, much worse injuries but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Kat was confused. The Avengers seemed alright, well alright as they could be while locking her up. And she guessed it was kind of good they were doing it so they could protect the world. She felt like she should hate them, but she didn't. When she was getting her blood test Clint and Thor had stayed with her the whole time. Yes, it was probably to make sure she didn't run away but when she had clearly shown her fear of the needle, Clint had rested his hand on her shoulder and calmed her.

After the blood had been taken, her arm had been bandaged again. The doctor who had been doing it kept giving her annoyed looks as she muttered "bloody kids, I was trying to help by dressing it and she just rips it off and pokes her wound."

It was quite amusing for Kat. She had been escorted back to her glass cell where she was locked up and left alone… again.

And that was 3 hours ago. She was starting to get hungry now, and bored. Humming the most annoying song she could thick of Kat wondered about where her staff was. How long had she been without it now? Should she tell them, or let them experience it themselves? Couldn't hurt too much… could it?

_Eh they probably won't believe me anyway. Guess they'll find out._

"…I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…" Kat sang tapping her bare feet against the cold floor.

Lying down on her back Kat slowly let her eyes drop shut and welcomed sleep.

* * *

**Sorry its so short I will update more very soon.**


	8. Do you know her?

Chapter 8

Asgard

Thor's POV

Thor's red cape swished back and forth as he strode towards his father. As he came to the steps he gracefully kneeled, straight back, head down.

It had only been 6 earth months, which was nothing for Asgardians, since Thor was in the golden palace which he called home.

"Rise" Odin commanded.

Thor rose to meet his father's calm eyes walking up the steps to greet him.

"Father!" Thor bellowed, hugging Odin in his huge arms.

"Thor, my son! Not that I am not glad to see you but why are you here? We were not expecting you back from Midgard for a while longer. Is something wrong?" Odin asked carefully.

"I am not sure father. You see, a few days ago on Midgard, they found an energy source who turned out to be a girl named Katherine Frost. That name sounded familiar to me and I do not know where from. I was hoping you could help me." Thor stated.

Odin's expression changed as soon as Thor mentioned Katherine Frost. He looked confused but it was quickly covered with a small smile.

"I think I know someone who can help" Odin said as he led Thor out of the room.

* * *

**I feel like no one is reading his please review or even PM me anytime. I would love some feedback about my writing and how to make it better. This story is my first one ever so I am really self conscious about it. I don't care if you just have a message or review that says cool just say SOMETHING. I want to know who i am writing for and to. **

**I am so sorry this is so short but i will put more chapters up soon.**


	9. Why is he here?

Chapter 9

Hellcarrier

Steve's POV

Steve was still wondering whether to call her Kat or Katherine when Tony and Bruce came in with a single sheet of paper. They both had very confused faces and were looking at each other cautiously. Steve sat silently at a long rectangle table alongside Clint and Natasha. They had been ordered by Fury to wait until the blood tests had been done and the results had been found. And like the good little agents and superhuman they were they waited.

Now that someone had come in with some new information they all wanted to hear it.

"Well?" Natasha said impatiently.

Bruce and Tony looked at each other again, as if having some unspoken conversation between the two of them.

Tony was the one who spoke. "Well we got the blood tests results and-"

He was cut off as three heavy sets of feet stomped down the hallway.

Steve stood up expecting Fury to come in shouting orders at everyone but it wasn't only him who entered the room. Thor was also there… with Loki.

Natasha immediately jumped up and held out her two sleek black guns pointing them at Loki.

"Why are you here?" she hissed.

Steve heard Tony whisper "where does she keep those?"

Steve had to agree, Natasha was wearing a simple red t-shirt and black jeans there really wasn't that much room for her to hide these things.

Loki jumped at the sudden movement and put the book, Steve hadn't noticed he was holding, on the table and held up his hands.

"Do not worry; Loki is no threat to us. Father has taken away his magic; Loki cannot use it unless father lets him. He is here to help. He has information on Katherine Frost and is willing to help us." Thor said before anyone could ask again. "Unless any of you have a better idea?"

"Fury how could-" Clint started.

"He has answers. Romanoff put your guns away, now, I don't like him either but I want to know who the hell that girl is." Fury said, now talking to Loki, "Tell us what you know about her, and later as promised you can see the girl and we will find out who is lying. He will treat you nicely and you will try to do the same"

Loki gulped and looked a bit sheepish as he grasped the old tattered book.

"First, sorry about New York. This book," Loki started flipping through the pages, "is the book of Asgardian legends. Ah here," Loki said stopped on a page and pointing to a painted drawing. "Is that Katherine Frost the girl you have captured?" he asked Fury.

"Yes that is her." Fury said, puzzled look as he gazed at the picture of her. The picture had her in the same brown pants but she was wearing an old fashioned dress shirt and cloak covering most of her body. She was holding her staff as well.

It was definitely her, Steve agreed.

"The only thing the book says is about her known powers and personality. She is part Asgardian, part human and part something else… the book doesn't say.

"Anyway she has many powers and skills; she can control the elements, earth, fire, water, air. It also said she can control lightning, metal and blood. Her favourite and most developed skill is ice, (water) and frost. She can also fly.

"She is a trained fighter with bow and arrow, swords, knives things like that she is also very nimble and agile. About her personality; she is a mischievous little girl who doesn't age. She is a trickster who enjoys pranks. Also-" he stopped looking up from the book.

"Did you take away her staff?"

"Yes…" Fury said cautiously, frowning at Loki.

"How long has she been without it?" Loki asked.

"About 3 days" Fury replied.

"You need to get it back to her soon." Loki said almost as if he was afraid.

This is a look Steve had never seen on him before. Evil and cunning yes, but scared?

"Why?" Fury asked.

"Why don't we go see her now then?" Loki said picking up the book.

* * *

**Sorry its short, there will be longer ones soon.**

**Thanks for the people who PM me and i Just realized after I posted that Note on the last chapter how lame I sounded asking for reviews. Though I would still love to know what you think, don't think of me as a bitch.**

**Sorry for language.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THAT. KAT THOUGH, IS MINE.**

**feel free to ask me anything on my tumblr as well.**

imaybealittleobsessedwiththis .tumblr .com


	10. Introductions and Imformation

Chapter 10

Tony's POV

When Loki had suggested we go see her, Fury had led us all to the cell she was being kept in. No one said a word during those few minutes. When we had arrived Tony couldn't help but chuckle as she was fogging up the glass with her breathe and then drawing a picture.

When we got closer Tony could see that her drawing was a stick man with devil horns and a pitch fork. Above it was the name NICK FURY. When she saw Fury walk in she quickly rubbed it off with her sleeve and walked back in to the middle of the cell with her hands behind her back as if saying _I didn't do nothing._

She looked tired and dirty. Her brown pants were patched with drops of red and her blue hoodie had a huge red stain from her gun shot. Her skin was also very pale and she didn't look very well.

The Avengers all stood to one side of the room while Fury and Thor stood on either side of Loki who stood directly in front of the glass cell.

"Who is he?" Katherine asked pointing at Loki.

Everyone looked a tad puzzled. Tony had forgotten she had not met Loki and it seemed that everyone had thought the same.

"Oh, yes this is Loki, Thor's brother." Fury declared his voice, as always, was clean and sharp. His face showing no emotion.

Without waiting Loki stepped closer to the cell peering in at Katherine.

"Where is Katherine's staff?" he asked slowly turning to Fury.

"Blah! Why does everyone call me that!" Katherine said annoyed, "Call me Kat, PLEASE. I do not go by that name anymore."

"Why not?" Tony asked. Out of the corner of his eye his saw Fury glae in his direction. He didn't care if he was not supposed to ask questions or not. Fury couldn't stop him now.

"Brings back bad memories." She said sadly looking away from the group.

She looked up suddenly.

"My staff!" She exclaimed a huge grin playing on her face.

Tony looked around expecting to see someone holding it but it wasn't until about 20 seconds later Tony saw one of Fury's agents walking in with her staff.

_How could she tell if was here if she couldn't see it. Must have some sort of connection or something. Maybe I can find some stuff out about her stick._ Tony wondered.

"But before you have it back-" Fury started, but Loki snatched it and opened the doors to her cell. Loki then threw it in and relocked the doors.

Kat caught it easily in her hands hugging it to her body, eyes closed. Colour instantly flowed back into her face as if she was never sick looking at all.

"Hey!" Fury shouted at Loki.

But everyone was watching Kat. Now holding her staff her eyes opened and she hovered in the air pointing her staff toward the back of her glass cell. Instantly ice shot out covering the walls, top to bottom.

Tony then realised it was too thin and soft looking for ice. The frost covered the glass with intricate fern-like designs spreading across the cell walls.

Tony then noticed when Kat came down from hovering ice lay thick where her feet touched.

"And some people wonder why my name is frost" she mumbled admiring her work on the glass.

Tony turned back to Fury who was glaring at Loki waiting for an explanation.

"Oh sorry" Loki chuckled, though you could practically see his words dripping with sarcasm. "But it will be no good for any of us if she doesn't have it." He said seriously.

"Why?" Thor asked from beside Loki.

"Well she… Katherine, or Kat, why did you not warn them of what would happen?" Loki asked.

Tony had never seen this side of Loki before. Loki looked generally relieved, confused and amazed. And the way he talked to her way… kind?

"Because that was my plan of attack" Kat said, leaning on her staff.

Loki sighed and turned back to Fury and began his explaination, "when she is without her staff for more than a day or two she –"

"I explode. My staff is like a power outlet," Kat said dully cutting off Loki, "my staff is the way of me controlling my power and if I don't have it, well, all that lovely power builds up inside and then suddenly… BAM. Doesn't harm me, other than wearing me out a bit before as I can see a few of you noticed as soon as I grasped my lovely staff here, I returned to my beautiful healthy self. But it can damage enough for me to destroy this pity cell and escape." She smiled.

"Whoa" Tony stated.

"I agree." Clint whispered from behind him.

Kat turned and sauntered towards the side of the cell closest to Tony and the others.

"I want out of this cell" she demanded glaring at them. Tony noted that she could look pretty dam scary if she wanted to.

Everyone, even Fury, was shocked with this sudden change of attitude. She went from playful to annoyed to happy to angry.

But Tony watched as Fury held his ground to the young girl.

"You will stay until I know you are not a threat to earth." Fury stated.

"Oh come on!" she threw her head back and let out a loud groan, "I have been alive longer than all of you."

She stopped and added, "Okay maybe not Thor and Loki but still, 300 years I have been here I'm sure if I was any threat everyone would know it by now!" she complained.

"She is right you know." Tony pointed out crossing his arms over his chest, "we would know by now if she was a threat. 300 years is a pretty long time even older than capicle over there."

"Though I hate to agree with Tony, I do." Steve grumbled partly ignoring Tony's attempt to rile him.

"And I'll answer any questions that you still have. I'll even play nicely." Kat spoke up making all 8 heads swivel towards her.

Fury sighed, rubbing his forehead, "is there anything else Loki?"

"Don't piss her off." He said sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Fury," Natasha said coming towards her boss, "I think it's better for all of us if we don't make her an enemy. Though I hate to admit she did a pretty good job against us. I think if there weren't as many of us she would had successfully kicked our asses."

Fury looked at her as if she was mad, then Tony saw as Fury understood how true Natasha was.

Kat looked from Natasha to Fury examining their expressions. Tony saw that she was smart for not commenting.

Fury gave Tony the unspoken command and he moved to the control screen where he unlocked the doors.

**This week I went out into the islands on a yacht so I didn't get to update when I wanted to. Sorry. I got sunburnt so badly and now I can't wear any other pants than boxers. So I'm going to become the goblin that hides in the closet and will write a few chapters and re-read them fifty times so I can make them a least a little funny and update for you.**

**Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or things you want to happen in the story please tell me. Even if it's something like Tony saying something to Capt about his hair or some shit. I don't care. Tell me if you want to.**

**Also I love **

**Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis**

**Osa-chan**

**iluv2read5898**

**Ohmyglob648265**

**Hamasha halo prince**

**Masterofyou9**

**Nyx the Goddess of Night**

**Godofyou236**

**Tallie4793**

**Experiment-6-2-6**

** .234**

**Shelia74593**

**Koraloa-goddess**

**Because all you guys are awesome and nice. Thanks also for everyone who is insane for reading my story. Also some of you guys who PM me are so sweet I feel like crying. **

**And if you really haven't figured it out I'm a chick to that one person who messaged me thinking I was a dude, you stupid. -_-**

**Just so that ONE person knows, I am a girl who hides in closets with my laptop writing random as shit with a tub of ice cream and only ventures out into the sunlight if forced by her mother. **

**And I don't give a damn that that is only part of the reason I am single.**


	11. Escape

Chapter 11

**Kats POV**

She wasted no time jumping above the Avengers heads and standing at the door then turning to face them.

"Thanks. Oh and Fury, Natasha was right, do not make an enemy of me." Kat whistled, "Bad call."

"Oh, and it was nice meeting you." Kat added and grinned, sprinting out into the empty hallways.

She had guessed right.

Kat veered down the next hallway on her left and picked up her pace as she heard the unpleasant sound of heavy feet stomping after her.

Knowing she had people who were more than human, Kat lifted her feet and flew down the passage.

She soon realised she was going in circles. She had no idea which way to go. All the hallways looked the same with simple grey metal walls and a floor to match. There were no marks on the walls or tables or anything Kat could use to find her way.

Sometimes Kat found doors but none were the one she wanted.

_I am so glad they marked the doors._ Each door had a clear label telling Kat that she didn't want to go through.

Within the next 5 minutes Kat found herself standing in front of a door clearly marked 'Landing pad entry'.

It was one on those stupid doors that had big metal handles on it to stop people going outside when they were up in the air. Kat is a small person so she had to use both her feet and arms to unlock the door. Which, to her disappointment, took longer than expected.

She only managed to open the door after she began to hear the stomping feet again.

With the door open she greeted the welcoming smell of salt air. Kat was so glad the airship as on the water at that moment.

"Come back here, child!" Fury yelled from somewhere down the endless halls.

Kat laughed to herself. _Do they even know my age?_

She glided out to the landing pads. The airship was somewhere in the ocean. Though Kat didn't know which ocean, which was annoying. Kat liked knowing where she was, she felt disoriented when she was lost. She just hoped they weren't too far from land.

_Knowing my luck we probably are._

"Stop. You said you would answer our questions." Someone yelled from behind her rudely interrupting her thoughts.

Kat turned so she was now walking backwards.

"I never said when." She shouted jumping up backwards so she was now standing on the thin rails at the edge on the airship, perfectly balanced.

She watched as all 8 of them continued to run at her, yet they were still a good distance away.

"Never underestimate me or my stupidity." She grinned as she held her staff firmly and asked the wind to take her away.

She pushed up into the clouds away from those brainless boys and girls who underrated her by a long shot.

********LINE*BREAK**********

**Fury's POV**

"How did we all just let her go like that?" Fury shouted, pacing back and forth.

As soon as her feet left the rails Fury knew he wouldn't see her for a while. He had sent Stark to suit up and then search and Clint and Natasha to take a small airship and search the skies. But they had come back shaking their heads and no insolent little blonde teenager to show.

Now he had all his agents searching every camera in the world for any trace of her and had the Avengers and Loki sitting in the meeting room all looking shameful.

"We just let a possibly dangerous 16-year-old girl escape." Fury muttered to himself. What annoyed him most was that he didn't trust her, but he was willing to try so he could get answers.

Fury had expected her scared of them and tell them anything so she would be let go. Fury had not expected her to simply jump over them and fly away.

"We were not thinking she would do that" Romanoff spoke Fury's thoughts from the other side of the room.

"What should we have expected from her? To sit down and tell us her life story after we just kidnapped, drugged and shot at her." Stark snapped.

"I think she was smart. I would like to ask you guys what you would do in her situation." Rogers remarked.

This left everyone thinking silently.

"You underestimated her, _we_ underestimated her" Loki corrected himself.

"We all saw her as we wanted to, a simple 16-year-old girl who couldn't do much against us." Loki stated.

Fury hated to admit that he agreed with Loki. Fury cleared his throat.

"As you know, I have all of my agents searching for her. I want you all to go back to New York and search the city as well as rest yourselves up. Even you Loki, you know about her and you might be useful if we need to catch her. We did it before we can easily do it again. Try stay close to the city." Fury declared standing.

"So we are just going to go back until someone finds her?" Banner asked.

"Yes. As well as camera's we are doing energy readings. We will find her soon and bring her back. That is all" Fury replied striding away from the avenger ad their questions.

* * *

**Comment and review and whatever.**


	12. Her Past

**Chapter 12**

**Tony POV**

The Trip back to New York was silent. Not even Tony could find it in himself to crack a joke or annoy someone. Tony knew what they were all thinking.

Tony led himself to his room in the Avengers tower flopping down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Jarvis, set up some scans of our own for Kat. Hack into SHIELD as well and see if they have any other secrets I want to know about." Tony commanded.

"Sir what sort of scans would you like." Jarvis asked.

"Facial, energy, anything. Don't tell anyone we are doing this"

"Yes sir."

_And if I can find or get to her before Fury I want to ask her some questions of my own._

**the next morning***

(Still Tony POV)

"Okay now that Tony has finally joined us, we will spilt up…" Clint droned on about which areas to look and what to do it we found her.

Tony was already bored. But since he didn't want to tell them he was already searching with scans he had to go along with it.

Eventually Clint stopped and everyone headed off in different directions. Tony stood where he was watching everyone go off on their own little missions.

_I'm going for something fried now._

Tony had been given Central Park and her old hotel room which was easy for Tony, he just asked Jarvis to scan over Central Park while he headed to the Four Seasons to check out her old hotel room.

Tony had snuck in the back and up to the penthouse. It seemed so long ago that they had come here when in fact, it had only been 3 days.

_How did she even pay for this?_ Tony thought to himself as he entered the expensive pent house.

For him this was nothing for costs but a 16-year-old girl either had stolen money or rich as parents Tony guessed.

The penthouse looked the same even the broken window. Tony guessed Fury had asked them to keep it that way or not to enter as it was 'case evidence' or some stupid thing like that.

"Jarvis, scan the room for any traces of Kat." Tony told his watch.

He was quite proud of his watch. He now could take Jarvis anywhere with him and it was still an expensive looking watch.

"Nothing I could find sir." Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis scan this room, is there any hidden compartments or things like that?" Tony asked his eyes gliding around the room.

"Left hand drawers, second draw down, behind it." Jarvis helpfully replied.

Tony moved towards the drawers slowly taking out the second draw and reaching in the back. He hand found a small box which he grabbed and lifted out.

The box was old. Black in colour and tattered around the edges. Tony lifted the lid and took out the contents.

There were a few little rocks and shells, some of them precious gems others dirty simple rocks and a small book.

Placing the rocks back in the box tony carefully took out the book and read the first page

_**This book is what and how I find out about myself.**_

_**I will add information as I find it.**_

_**I woke up with my staff. You know how in dreams you haven't been shown or told about something but you still know it, I knew my name was Katherine Frost, I knew I wasn't going to age and I knew my powers. I can control the four elements and can fly.**_

_**I know that I am part Asgardian as I found out from Jeffery Hodgkin. He lives in the mountains in Africa. I found him in 1704 while tramping through a forest. His house was the only one around for miles and miles I was**__** surprised to find him.**_

_**He lived in a small house concealed by the forest…**_

Tony skipped down the page.

…_**Apparently he was once is Asgard as he too was an Asgardian. He told me he was exiled and cast out to earth, though he would not tell me why. **_

_**He explained that I was like him as I healed faster than humans and was stronger and faster than most my age. He said that there was a book about me in Asgard but it only said what I already knew.**_

That's the book Loki had. Tony skimmed across the pages until he found something that stood out.

_**I found out I am not just Asgardian. I am also human, as well as something else. I am writing this in 1782. Jeffery disappeared. I don't know where he is. His house is still there, but no one is inside. None of his stuff is there either. I hope to find him but I don't think he wants to be found. He told me last time I saw him which was 2 years ago that some people he knew are bad people and wanted to visit him. He didn't tell me who though. He said he wanted to protect me.**_

_**1798. London.**_

_**I have watched so many people die. I don't like watching as their eyes glaze over and you see their chest stop moving and their last breath are taken. People say death is peaceful. I do not agree. All deaths I have seen are hard and painful. **_

_**I met a man who had just murdered another. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I saw him as he slashed the man's throat from behind. The man fell down on the pavement. And the man turned and found me staring and the red slowly painting the alleyway floor.**_

_**The tall man came towards me and I stood where I was. I asked "why did you kill him" and the man said "dead men tell no tales"**_

_**I hated to agree but it is true. Histories could be lost within a single person.**_

_**I shrugged and I kept walking down the street for my safety trying to forget the smell of metallic and rust and the amount of blood. I hate the colour red.**_

_**1832.**_

_**I was in France when Harriet found me. She is a nice woman. She is human and had searched for me for a long time. She said that I had once saved her husband and she was very grateful. **_

_**I seem to do that a lot lately. Where ever I go people are always getting themselves killed or trying to, I have helped a few people. I didn't realise how much it meant to some people, to have someone almost taken away from you or to have them given back. **_

_**I stayed with Harriet for 3 years, she was a nurse and she knew about me being immortal. She was 68 when she told me that she knew I was part Asgardian, part human and part something else. She said she didn't know what. She said she had taken my blood while I slept. She said she knew someone from Asgard, it wasn't Jeffery, and she compared the blood. **_

_**Harriet was very smart I didn't even know our time knew how to do that yet.**_

_**Then she told me to leave and never come back.**_

_**I left.**_

_**Harriet, I learned, had died. She was very old so I didn't suspect anything from her death.**_

Tony skipped the pages of the years she had met people or saved them until he passed two very short pages. There were short passages. They were different from the others.

_**Today is 1891. I am in Mexico.**_

_**I have met someone. His name is Kent. He says he is not human but he doesn't know what. I don't believe him. He says he tracked me down after saving his brother. He won't tell me how I saved his brother.**_

_**1893. I like Kent very much. He is helping me find out who I am. We are traveling with his brother Henry. I don't think about his past anymore. I used to worry about how much I could trust him. Now I don't.**_

_**1902. Kent is a liar. I don't even think his real name is Kent. He never loved me like I thought he did. He used me. Or tried to. He and his brother Henry planned to kill me. **_

_**But they fucked up. And I enjoyed how much they did.**_

_**They don't know that I know that they wanted to kill me so they would receive my powers and ability's.**_

_**I didn't let them think I knew anything not even when I left. I told them that I found my family and I was going back to them. I wanted to see if they would jump ahead in their plan.**_

_**They did. They attacked first but they are stupid. I am more powerful. Yes they could fight well with weapons, but I had fire. Fire burns. It burnt both Kent's and Henry's flesh until they couldn't move without their skin ripping with pain. They're crippled now. Both of them. The doctors had to cut off their arms and legs. I liked revenge, it was sweet.**_

_**1903.**_

_**It was 4 days ago that Henry died. 2 days since Kent.**_

_**I thought I wanted them to die. I was quite sad when it happened. I shouldn't be, I know that but they threatened my life. It was me or them. But I knew them for about 10 years. I think they were real most of the time. And I was always real for them. They were my only family. NO. They betrayed me. They lied to me the whole time. Always having a reason to go out by themselves or to make me leave the house for a few days. I now realised that there was a reason behind everything.**_

_**I hate death. It is horrible. I brought death upon two men who wanted death for me. I should not feel sad. I will not feel sad ever again. It is not worth my time or any ones else's.**_

_**And with the short time others have they should not waste it on sadness or anger. **_

Tony felt like he was reading something very personal. He shut they book and took a deep breath. He didn't want to take the book back to the others, even though he knew he should. But he felt like he was betraying Kat in a way.

They were other parts in the book he had read about her finding friends dead and how she tried to starve herself or drown herself but she was always either saved by someone or her own body wouldn't let herself die.

_How is she still happy? _She had been through horrible things that Tony couldn't imagine. She had seen wars, plagues, natural disasters all ending in deaths.

Tony decided Kat was strong. Not just physically but mentally. She had survived herself and the world. She had seen everything get as bad as it could get for her. _Though she still seemed happy._

Tony knew Kat didn't need everyone at Shield knowing her story and how she had lived her life. This was something Tony would be quiet about. He would bring the box back so he could give it to her when someone found her.

Tony carefully packed away the book and the shells and rocks back into the box. He stood up from the cross-legged place on the floor and tucked the box in his jacket.

"Sir, Agent Barton is trying to contact you." Jarvis told him.

"Put him on Jarvis."

"Did you find anything Stark?" Clint asked through Tony's watch.

"Nope, nothing at all."

* * *

**Two in one day. I know that it doesn't help the fact I haven't updated in forever. But its something.**

**I live in NZ so my school year in starting in a week. Seven. Crappy. Hours. Of. Our. Lives. S.C.H.O.O.L**

**I won't be able t update as much but I will still try do it as much as I can. Please, feel free to ask anything here or on my Tumblr -the URL is **

**imaybealittleobsessedwiththis tumblr. com**

**sometimes Fanfiction doesn't let me show the link and I don't know why.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
